


Greedy Swarm

by GrendelGrowls



Series: Male Warframe Belly Stuffing [5]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Feeding, Force-Feeding, Gen, Hand Jobs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overeating, Slime Stuffing, Slime Vore, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vore, belly stuffing, bloated belly, stomach growls, stuffed belly, technically vore at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrendelGrowls/pseuds/GrendelGrowls
Summary: A suspicious Augment mod, Greedy Swarm, gives Hydroid's tentacles a degree of sentience and independence. Unfortunately, they seem hell-bent on forcing their way into his stomach.
Series: Male Warframe Belly Stuffing [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081415
Kudos: 23





	Greedy Swarm

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC HAS SFM BEFORE/AFTER RENDER ART WHICH YOU CAN SEE HERE.  
> [BEFORE](https://www.deviantart.com/grendelgrowls/art/Greedy-Swarm-Before-Warframe-SFM-870925411)  
> [AFTER](https://www.deviantart.com/grendelgrowls/art/Greedy-Swarm-Belly-Stuffing-Inflation-Warframe-870921829)
> 
> This was originally going to be all conventional stuffing, but thanks to a friend on Twitter, it morphed into this self-indulgent smut/stuffing/force-feeding/sort-of-vore hybrid. Enjoy Hydroid getting utterly packed full of his own tentacles as I tick another male Warframe off my (literal) list of boys who I've yet to stuff.

The silence of the dojo was one of the two things that brought Hydroid peace these days, the other being the ocean waves. It was difficult to really relax in the current state of the Origin System, between the constant war and the impending threat of invasions that only a handful of people could predict. Sometimes - especially after the stress of a mission - he found it necessary to wander the empty hallways, looking over all of the decorations and trophies that he had managed to gather.

It was more than just a trophy case, though. It was also a place to get used to his new upgrades and mods without throwing himself into the heat of combat. That kind of isolation was needed today more than ever.

Greedy Swarm was the problem.

The small mod card hadn't looked all that different from the others, but he had been assured of its rarity. Unlike Pilfering Swarm, an upgrade program that he was fairly familiar with, Greedy Swarm seemed to be a hand-made creation with an untraceable history. Instead of altering his normal options, it was more like a bio-organic subroutine that had given his tentacles free rein to attack enemies around him. He didn't have to micromanage them anymore.

On paper, that was great, but he wasn't convinced. Not having control of such a fundamental part of his skillset felt _wrong_ , like taking the trigger off a gun. It might have been _faster_ and _more efficient_ , but it wasn't the same thing, not to him. In a way, it was almost making him anxious, because it placed his safety in the hands of a small, fragile chip.

Thankfully, removing them wasn't hard. The dojo's arsenal booth was only a short walk away in the corner of the observatory, and that meant that he could clear the slot and get control back in only a few minutes. Considering that Greedy Swarm seemed to be incredibly rare, it would fetch a nice price, probably more than he had originally paid for it.

Allowing the door before him to open up, Hydroid stepped into one of the junction hallways, fiddling with the aesthetic front-flaps near his waist. Every step was making him more anxious than the last, even though the dojo was practically the safest place for a Tenno to be. Each clicking footstep made his spine shiver oh-so-slightly more, and the air seemed to get thicker with no real cause, as if his mind was playing tricks on him.

Instinctively, Hydroid reached up and patted the card slots as the top of his spinal column. He could somehow tell that the Greedy Swarm program was probably responsible, but he wouldn't be able to remove it until he could get into the booth. Taking a deep breath, he let go of the small electronic slots and continued down the corridor, letting the door slip shut behind him.

His body froze as he stepped on something wet, and he glanced down, gazing into his own puddle - the puddle that he would normally need to intentionally create. The infinitely-deep water glinted back at him, threatening to swallow up anything that wasn't him.

"What the f-"

Hydroid let out a muted grunt of surprise as one of his tentacles emerged from the deep puddle and wrapped itself around his arm, the watery appendage swirling around his skin then pulling taut with enough force to almost topple him over. Grabbing onto the slime-like mass, he tried to release its grip, only for it to constrict itself harder and push down on his arm nerves. A small gasp of pain did nothing to deter it, and no matter how hard he pulled, his fingers couldn't get enough grip to pry it away.

There was a small splash of water below him, and he glanced down, watching at another of the tentacles began to circle his waist. It was hugging into his skin, deliberately leaving almost no room for him to break free as it coiled under his arm and around to the base of his neck.

They weren't alone. A third breach the surface, then a fourth, hanging in the air for a moment until the glowing-blue tips darted for his body too. Hydroid tried to kick them away, only for them to grapple his legs and cut off his other defensive options. In the back of his brain, he could feel the chip heating up, working away at a level beyond most normal mods.

"Ordis! Ordis?!"

His Cephalon didn't respond, just as he should have expected. Ordis wasn't connected to the dojo as such, only the ship that docked with it, so there was no chance of Hydroid being heard.

No matter how Hydroid pulled, the tendrils would barely budge, using the direct link with his brain to predict his movements. Cursing in confusion, he backed up against the Dojo wall, his arms desperately trying to pull the makeshift cuffs apart. Any effort to slam his hands against the solid bulkheads did more damage to him than the tentacles, and he wasn't able to regain control of the tentacle swarm with that chip still in his head.

Unsure what else to do, he opened the mouth-panel on his head to try and chew the bindings off. Almost instantly, the tentacle around his neck struck, covering his mouth like a gag and making him gasp in surprise. They seemed to be actually trying to kill him, treating him as an enemy rather than the being they were technically a part of.

"Get... off me, damn it!" The cry came out slightly muffled, blocked by the dense water-like compound that made up both the appendages and the puddle itself. "Stop this!"

The tentacle around his stomach tightened, making him groan at the sudden pressure it placed on his waist. For a second, he worried that it was going to crack him in half, only for it to taper off just as the pain began mounting. From the waters came yet another of the sickeningly thick-looking feelers, which began to deliver a few experimental pokes at his stomach. None of this felt good, but there wasn't much he could do other than try to keep resisting in the hopes that it would back off.

Shuddering slightly and making one last desperate attempt to break free, Hydroid bit down on the makeshift gag across his mouth, trying to separate the tentacle into two. It snapped away from his head for a moment, curling in the air like it was trying to inspect his next move. With no way to free his arms or legs, he glared back, watching the bubbles flow through the tentacle's impossibly-solid liquid surface.

"I'm not sure if you can even hear me, but you're going to let me go, or we're going to have a _hmmpmhg_!"

Hydroid's brain went into overdrive as he felt the tentacle plunge into his mouth, barging its way past his teeth and forcing his jaw open with its thick, dense mass. The taste was awful, like plain water but somehow far worse, and just having it at the top of his throat was uncomfortable.

Shaking his head, he tried to dislodge it, or at least deter whatever it was trying to do. The movement had the opposite effect, allowing the tentacle to pull in deeper until it was over the precipice of his tongue. With a horrified, muffled yell, Hydroid realised what that meant for his throat.

_No! No, don't you fucking dare!_

He felt the tendril around his waist stroke at his stomach again, squeezing down before releasing him over and over again in an uncomfortable rhythm. The one in his mouth wiggled in the open air, then began to slowly inch its way into his mouth, sliding down his throat with absolutely no resistance. His body was reacting as if it was a drink of water, having no need to prevent it from moving further into his body.

Gasping for air, he did whatever he could to reject it, but nothing was working. Hydroid could almost _feel_ the bulge in his throat as the tentacle held its shape, squirming into place and making itself at home as it travelled down through his body. After what felt like a full thirty seconds of nothing but being force-fed a slimy tube of semi-solid water, he groaned again, knowing that it had crossed the threshold into his stomach.

Almost instantly, the discomfort increased. Inch by inch, the tentacle coiled up in his gut, squirming against his stomach walls as it gradually cleared his throat. A grumble of concern left his stomach as it tried to understand what was happening, not knowing how to deal with an intrusion that - according to his other nerves - was supposed to be entirely liquid with no real mass behind it. It was a very unusual feeling that only got worse as it continued, the tail end of the tentacle still flopping about in the air as it dragged itself down into his gut.

A tightness above his waistline begged him to relieve it, but there was nothing he could do except keep swallowing the thick substance down, wincing at how it thrashed around inside his stomach to find a comfortable spot. It was easily as long as his arm, and he could feel the density mounting inside him as it slipped into the warm confines of his body.

The moment the very end of the tentacle passed his mouth, he instinctively swallowed, instantly regretting it the moment he felt the last of the solid water thump into his belly. He felt stretched, bloated out by what he had just crammed into his relatively limited stomach capacity, and he wasn't able to move his body to counteract the swelling. It wasn't bad, perhaps the equivalent of a large meal, but that didn't make it any less comfortable.

Inside his gut, the tentacle continued to worm its way around, pushing on his stomach walls and making them bulge out as it tried to settle. The one wrapped around his body was still constricting him, almost like it was disappointed at the results of what had just happened. Shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts, Hydroid tried to pull his arms free again, begging for any opportunity to break away and run.

The tendrils didn't like that _at all_. The mass inside his stomach slammed itself against the wall of his gut, like it was punishing him for what he had just done, and another brought itself up from the puddle to hover in front of his face. The idea of another one packing itself into his stomach was slightly sickening, but before he had time to try and ward it off, it was already cramming into his mouth like the last one. It was nearly impossible to bite down on the mass, and even when he tried, his jaws simply bounced off at the sheer density of the tendril's body.

The process was much the same as the first, with the tentacle offering massive resistance every time his throat tried to reject it. It was just as awful going down his throat as the first one, but now that it had figured out he was defenceless, they were far less hesitant. Squirming its way down his gullet like he was barely there at all, the thick watery slime squeezed in alongside the first, the pressure starting to mount on his stomach muscles.

Hydroid had never been so full. Eating wasn’t a common thing for him to start with, but being force-fed such a tough ‘meal’ was even harder to handle.

Hydroid’s stomach gave off a pained grumble as it started to swell out, the smooth surface occasionally graced with little bulges as the tentacles coiled around each other for space. It felt like his guts were shifting, the occasional uncertain growls and burbles of his midsection making him even more nervous.

As he gulped down the last inches of the second tendril, he let loose a small belch at the trapped air escaping his throat. He was already so swollen, but judging by the ripples in the water, he was far from free.

After a few gasps for fresh air, he let out another strained burp as more of air from his stomach was forced back out to make room for the new arrivals. His waistline audibly strained to expand as it was pushed in alongside the other, grumbling in protest at how far it was having to expand beyond its normal size. His stomach walls were equally upset, starting to kick up a fuss as they tried and failed to compact everything inside him. 

The tentacles around his limbs pulled taut the moment he tried to rub his aching stomach, but Hydroid was able to glance down at what had become of his body. He didn't just feel full - he looked it, his new potbelly protruding out enough to look almost nine months pregnant. It didn't help that there were vague wriggles under the surface, caused by his stomach contents shifting around as it tried to fill up every available inch of empty space. The two long tubes were snaking over one another, each trying to get on top of the other like a pair of animals that each wanted the top spot and tumbling together in a way that made his gut muscles flex awkwardly.

Panting slightly, he scanned the water again, hoping to the Void that there wasn't a third mouthful coming. He couldn't take it, not another.

But he would have to. The next helping of the wet, translucent substance entered his mouth just like the first two had, and rather than trying to fight it, he simply sighed at the familiar feeling of his mouth filling with the added weight. Defeated, Hydroid simply allowed it to happen, assuming that it would stop putting up a fight if he did too. It wasn't easy, though: by now, his brain fully understood what was happening, and it begged him not to let another heavy helping slip down into his gut.

Despite his best efforts, he found himself gulping it down almost willingly, just wanting to free his mouth of the choking mass. His gut lurched as the third tentacle joined the others, forcing his gut to try and make room where there wasn't any as it continued to distend beyond his normal capacity. Every extra inch that came to rest in the base of his belly only added to the amount of discomfort it was causing, and by now, the other tendril that was hugging his upper body had been forced to relax to accommodate the swollen tum he now possessed.

Even so, he was still being restrained enough to make movement almost impossible. With three writhing tentacles now packed into his over-stretched gut, every movement they made caused the surface to shift and bulge out as they fought for space, creating moving bumps across his tight skin. His stomach walls were trying in vain to hold back their attack, but with nowhere else to put the mass, they had no choice but to relent and try to keep Hydroid at least slightly comfortable.

His brain was screaming at him to massage his poor bloated stomach, to give it some kind of care, but there was no chance that he'd break free. It hurt like hell and every breath of air caused the contents to wriggle, intensifying the dull ache every time it seemed to be fading. All he wanted was a way to comfort it, to help it settle from the involuntary force-feeding he had undergone, but even then, it didn't seem like his unwanted meal would be calming down any time soon.

When the fourth broke the surface of the endless puddle, he almost began to yell. It was too much, there was no way he would be able to hold a third one. When it made a pounce for his mouth, he slammed his jaws shut, refusing to open them up even just a crack. He wasn't going to let them win, and when the urge came to curse them out again, he refused, his lips sealed tight. The tentacle poked around at his lower face for a moment, then slowly recoiled, apparently surprised that he would refuse it entry. 

The moment of peace was enough to make him crack a smile, a small victory in this series of awful feelings. Maybe it would get the hint.

It understood exactly what he was doing, and it _didn't like it_.

Between his legs, he felt the warm touch of yet _another_ tentacle gently press up against the base of his cock, kneading the sensitive skin like an animal toying with trapped prey. A confused moan left his mouth as he tried to understand what was happening, then a second, more surprised one as he felt an aroused heat slowly spread closer to his hips. As much as Hydroid tried to will it to go away, it was hard to deny that even such a simple touch was having an impact on him, making the blood flow down to where it was needed most.

Unable to shut his mouth in time, he let out a small, feeble whimper at the other tendril took the opportunity to stuff itself into his throat, pushing against his jaw muscles and slithering down with even less resistance than the last one. Hydroid tried to stop it, but the slow rubs between his thighs had taken him by surprise, and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do in a situation like this.

His mouth let out a series of low moans and groans as he tried to deal with the overwhelming stimuli he was being presented with, a mixture of pain, disgust and pleasure that left him incredibly confused. He even found himself starting to gulp down the tentacle slightly faster in the heat of the moment, before realising what he was doing and cursing himself for his stupidity.

The tentacle below his waist began to move with more purpose, massaging his shaft as it began to twitch into action. As much as Hydroid tried to deny it, he was starting to enjoy the way that the soft, wet surface felt against his bio-organic skin, even though he knew he should be completely appalled at what was happening. Even as he continued to struggle against the mass in his throat, a part of his brain was starting to urge him to accept it, to see what would happen next, and he couldn't silence it completely.

Although his mouth was full, he managed to get a strained mewl out of his lungs, muffled by the volume of solid water being pushed into his stomach. It was too much, it was really too much, there was no way he would be able to handle it. He had even lost count of which number this was: four or five? The chaos in his stomach intensified as his stomach walls contracted again, preparing to be packed even tighter than they already were.

The heat of his gut melded with the heat between his legs, and he pressed his head against the dojo corridor's wall again, shivering slightly under the strong grip of his wet restraints. The pressure of the tentacle's end against his shaft was making it harder to focus, and he could feel himself getting more erect with each small bump or stroke it provided. It was toying with him, that much was certain - it couldn't possibly _want_ anything from him like this, other than to make him complacent.

A spark lit in his brain as he realised that it was doing just that - making him complacent while it continued to invade his throat. He didn't have the strength to stop it, and before long, it was joining the others in the uncomfortable, jerking mass of not-quite-liquid that burned and ached in the depths of his belly.

He was halfway through done swallowing it when he felt a sudden change on the tentacle handling his member, although he couldn't see down far enough to tell what was happening. The strokes became more direct and careful, the tentacle's tip wrapping around his shaft and gently coaxing it into full mast with an almost sensual touch. It was a confusing thing to feel, an uncomfortable balance of tender care and aggressive force-feeding that he didn't know how to reconcile.

Another guttural groan escaped his lips and reverberated through the tentacle as the last of it managed to clear his mouth, slipping onward to his stomach with a loud gulp and a very awkward bulge in his throat. Hydroid could practically hear his skin strain at it was forced out even further, his gut giving off an annoyed gurgle as he felt it shunt forward to hold yet more of the slime-like substance. Once again, the tentacle that had restrained it loosened to make room for his expanding midriff, this time gently rubbing across the top like it was trying in vain to calm the storm within.

Finally able to try and speak, Hydroid took a deep breath and managed to get out an "I swear to-" before his voice collapsed into a huff of pleasure, the hold on his cock tightening as the tentacle nudged itself up to a slightly faster pace. He wasn't prepared for any of this, but with his gut stretched and his body being gently pleasured, it was becoming a lot clearer that he was in for the long haul.

"F-fuck, I don't..." Trying to swallow up the air to speak properly, Hydroid struggled against the tentacles that were still intertwined around his body, each holding him back against the wall. "...I don't know if I can..."

As if taking note of what he was saying, the tentacle continued its work, using the slippery surface as a way to apply more pressure without hurting him. Hydroid tried to look down, but all he could see was the bulging, squirming result of his impromptu force-feeding session: a bloated and wriggling stomach that was barely able to keep itself still.

Inside his gut, the various coils of slime flopped over one another, winding around and pushing against his stomach walls as they each fought to be at the top of the pile. He could feel them all shifting and pushing, making his insides groan and grumble at the uncomfortable movements. Without a free hand to help him calm it down, he was forced to let out yet another belch from just how tightly-packed he felt. The moment he was finished, he took in a deep breath of fresh air, grimacing at how the rise of his chest squished the contents of his stomach just a little.

His erect cock was suffering a similar issue, reaching its limit with no way to really do anything about it. Each huff or groan that left him was followed by another as the tentacle kept up the pattern, slowly milking out whatever resistance he had left as he tried to hold himself together. The fullness of his stomach and the pain of the shifting slime made the whole thing far more bizarre, but even that couldn't deny the pleasure of being tended to by something that wasn't your own hand.

The gentle bulging and receding across the surface of his taut belly was making Hydroid highly uncomfortable. He could just imagine all of them wriggling inside him, filling his stomach walls and shrugging off his artificial digestive juices like it was nothing. Being stretched beyond belief from the inside didn't feel good in the slightest, but that wasn't stopping him from succumbing to the soft touch of the tentacle under him.

Allowing the heat to wash over him, Hydroid let his hips buck slightly as he came, his cock suddenly twitching as he reached a climax. The added weight of his full, active gut seemed to push down on some key nerves around there, and instead of a quick one-and-done like he was used to, he struggled to stifle a cry of pleasure at the sudden spike in euphoria that was being piped right to his brain. He couldn't even see where his seed landed due to his distended middle, but he knew that it was far more than he would have produced on his own.

Before he could even recover, yet another tentacle snaked up his body and entered his mouth, using the warm glow of his orgasm as a way to strike while he was weak. Hydroid did nothing to stop it, moaning into the thick liquid substance and offering no real resistance. As before, his throat bulged to allow it passage, sending the tentacle down even easier than the last. He even felt his tongue roll under it as it passed, helping it along to the final spot inside his stomach. Even with his mind complaining the entire time, he was in no position to fight back.

From within the core of his gut came a loud rumble and a gurgled complaint as yet _another_ load of the slimy material tried to settle in the limited space, competing with the others for every scrap of room. Hydroid had completely given up at this point, and was just focused on trying to limit the amount of aching in his gut with whatever free range of movement he had left. The tendrils around his limbs still refused to budge, forcing him to stand there like an idiot as his guts continued to painfully churn and fail to make a difference.

"Please... no more... I can't..."

From underneath, the gentle tentacle returned again, taking his spend cock in his hands and continuing the calm strokes from earlier. He was almost glad to have it back - he had used his own tentacles for this purpose before, but this time, they were acting on their own. It was a welcome change after what the rest of his body had been through, and we couldn't stop himself from purring at the way he hardened up again.

As the strokes continued yet again, another of the tentacles tried to enter his mouth, patting against his cheek. After a moment of hesitation, Hydroid went against his own brain's commands and willingly opened his mouth, deciding that it was best to just let it happen. It barely even registered as it barrelled down his throat, and for a moment, he thought that he had somehow managed to beat out the pain by enduring it.

The aching pang that shot through his midriff taught him otherwise, and he cried out in a combination of mild pleasure and unexpected pain. His hands were still bound, but he hurriedly tried to rip them free, watching in horror as he felt the surface of his stomach strain even further to contain one too many of his own tendrils. He had struggled to understand how he was containing it all, but now, he had begun to genuinely worry that he was about to pass his limit. The gradual swelling of his already-packed gut began to hurt as the last tentacle wriggled into whatever space it could find, just _barely_ squeezing between the rest and trying to carve out its own spot.

After what felt like a full minute of hoping that he wasn't about to explode, Hydroid was able to breathe a sigh of relief, one that was quickly cut off by a grunt of pain. A glance downwards confirmed that he was probably barely under the limit his body could hold, packed to the point that the tentacle bumps and bulges were clearly visible on his skin. His insides felt heavy and he was completely drained, only still standing because he was being restrained against the wall.

Another of the tentacles rose up from the puddle, and all Hydroid could manage was a weak whine and a shake of the head. He was going to die, this was the end: force-fed his own watery tentacles until he burst in an isolated dojo, never to be found. It would be sickening, but the stroking between his legs made it hard to focus on anything but the various physical sensations running through him, and it wasn't long before he began to melt against the wall's surface as the slick mass kept on pleasuring him.

The heft of his new gut wasn't easy to manage, and he slumped backwards as far as he could, allowing the tentacle across his middle to massage the aching ball of a stomach. It wasn't long before he came again, completely losing track of time as the white-hot glow spread through him again. He was sore, he was tired, and he could barely keep his brain focused on the situation at hand. It was all too much, too much stimulation for a single person.

"I... can't..."

Inside his gut, the writhing mass of different tendrils grew more forceful, and for the first time since it had grabbed him, the puddle released one of his arms. It instantly flew to the side of his stomach, trying to tend to the pain and aches before it became too much to manage.

It felt like was trying to massage a bag full of snakes. His stomach muscles continued to cramp at the twisting and winding of the unwanted 'meals', while the rest of his body had no idea what to make of the whole ordeal. One by one, the restraints around his limbs pulled away, and Hydroid sank down against the wall with all the grace of a Grineer Lancer. Sitting down did little to calm his stomach walls: instead, the shifting gravity upset the entire digestion process, sparking another wave of discomfort as he settles down on his rear.

The fact that nothing had been digested was both a blessing and a curse. He felt far too full for his own good, almost impossibly so, but the idea of that many watery tubes trying to crawl through his digestive tract wasn't a comforting thought either. There was no satisfaction in the grumbles of his gut, only the irritation and desperation of a tum that was too full to function properly.

He simply sat there for a while, kneading the surface and wincing or groaning at the fullness that he got back. Hydroid couldn't even stick his finger into the surface, there was absolutely no give. Each bulge that stuck out was like a miniature bloat in and of itself, stretching him so taut that he thought the various bumps might never recede. Muttering under his breath, he tried to press back against the wall's trim, watching the puddle dissipate into thin air.

The tentacles in his gut, though, remained.

"Fucking..." was all he could manage before he let out another small belch, unsure of exactly where the gas was coming from. He felt so packed that it was very hard to even breathe without needing to hold his belly still just in case. Every motion ran the risk of making them flare up again, and the constant straining of his stomach's boundaries made it really hard for him to relax.

The Greedy Swarm chip grew cold in the back of his skull, shutting itself off and killing any functions associated with it. Control of the tentacles had been restored, but Hydroid was in no position to actually make use of it - both hands were working towards comforting his grossly-swollen gut, stroking the surface of the abused organ in a vain attempt to make a difference.

Exhausted, spent, and completely full with squirming masses of water, there wasn't much that Hydroid could do to solve the problem other than trying to sleep it off. Sleep wasn't something that most Warframes ever did on the regular, but given the circumstances, he was happy to make an exception. He closed his eyes and placed both hands on top of the distended, bulbous mass that was his previously-flat stomach, hoping that he would be able to rest.

Judging by the long, deep growl of protest from his middle, he would probably be waiting a while before he could relax.


End file.
